Sailor Lunatic Episode II- The Voice in the Dream
by Michelle Riddle1
Summary: This is the 2nd episode of Sailor Lunatic and the Sailor Whatsits, a take off of Sailor Moon. As always, it's a crazy ride. Hop in!


The Voice In The Dream: Sailor Lunatic and the Sailor Whatsits episode II
    
    **_Greetings! This is the second episode in my Sailor Lunatic and the Sailor Whatsits series. If you haven't read the first episode, I suggest you do so before reading this, you'll understand more. Just do an author search on me, Michelle Riddle, to find it. =) Enjoy!_**
    
    ** **
    
    **The Voice In The Dream: Sailor Lunatic and the Sailor Whatsits episode II**
    
    **Part I**
    
    Leigh tossed and turned in her sleep. Her slumbering figure was sprawled haphazardly across her sheets. Rok sat quietly on the nightstand next to Leigh's bed on the little cushioned 'nest' she had made for him out of an old (but very soft) tee-shirt. Suddenly the room was filled with an unfamiliar presence. Leigh's tossing and turning instantly ceased and she lay still. An outside force entered her mind and made its existence known in the form of a dream.
    
    "Sailor Lunatic," an unusual voice called out to her in her dream. Dream-Leigh looked around at her surroundings, puzzled at the sound of the voice. It appeared that she was in a dark and empty room, and she definitely knew she had never been there before.
    
    "Ummm… what?" dream-Leigh inquired.
    
    "What do you mean what?" the voice said in a slightly annoyed tone.
    
    "I know this one!" Dream- Leigh's face froze in a mask of concentration. After much obviously deep thought she said, "Okay I give up. What do I mean what?"
    
    The voice sighed in exasperation. "Aren't you frightened?" the voice said, making itself go deep and booming.
    
    "I don't think I am, although I could be wrong. I'm not very good at tests," replied dream-Leigh.
    
    "This is not a test!" the voice boomed.
    
    "Then you mean this is a real emergency? Not just a test of the Federal
    
    Broad-casting system?" dream-Leigh gasped. "Shouldn't you go,
    
    'Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep?" Leigh stopped her imitation of the warning radio commercial only because she ran out of breath. She took in a great lungful of air to continue again, but the voice interrupted her.
    
    "Enough of this foolishness! You are very clever, Sailor Lunatic. I know all about your ways of confusing your enemies with your seemingly insane behavior.
    
    But your insanity will fail to confuse me!"
    
    Dream-Leigh looked around the room suspiciously. "Who are you calling insane?"
    
    She searched the room looking into all the corners for the owner of the voice.
    
    "Oh, I get it," she said, realization dawning. "This is the voices again, isn't
    
    it? YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN TO ME! FIRST YOU THOW PARTIES IN MY OWN HEAD AND DON'T INVITE ME TO THEM, AND NOW YOU'RE INVADING MY DREAMS! STOP IT!" Dream-Leigh was about to bash her head against the wall to 'teach those mean voices in her head a lesson', when the voice spoke again.
    
    "I am /not/ the voices in your head," the voice said, once again sounding annoyed.
    
    "If you're not the voices, than who are you?"
    
    "I am your arch-nemesis, King Barrel!!" Although she couldn't see him,
    
    Dream-Leigh got the impression he was standing up taller and puffing out his chest proudly.
    
    It took a minute for the name to register in her brain. (Well, it was very early in the morning. Give her a break!) "KING BARREL?! What are you doing in my dreams?"
    
    "Ha ha ha! I have come to capture you!"
    
    "We'll see about that." Dream Leigh threw her mechanical pencil in the air and
    
    shouted, " Lunatic Flashy Spinny Thing That Makes You Very Dizzy!" She was extremely surprised to find that nothing happened.
    
    "You can't transform in here, foolish girl!" King Barrel announced happily,
    
    apparently very pleased with himself.
    
    "But why not?" she asked, confused.
    
    "Because I cunningly pressed the button in my control room that says ' press this to make Sailor Whatsits unable to transform'. King Barrel's voice sounded as if he were smirking as he spoke those words. He was expecting the obvious question of 'why' from her, but as usual, Leigh didn't do what was expected.
    
    "It said all of that on one button?" she asked, amazed.
    
    "Errr… it was a big button."
    
    "Oh…" awkward silence So…now what?" dream-Leigh asked, her attention
    
    wavering since there were no shinny objects or blinking lights to captivate it.
    
    "Now I…now I…" He broke his sentence off and paused as he pondered his
    
    response. He hadn't thought this far into the plan yet. Reasonable amount of time passes "Now I keep you here and make it so you can't leave! Yeah, that's
    
    it! You can't leave, ha!"
    
    "But it's my dream. I can leave when ever I want to."
    
    A lesser evil genius would have been stumped by this the proclamation, but not
    
    King Barrel. He cleverly countered with, "No you can't."
    
    "I'm pretty sure I can," dream-Leigh said as she tried to wake herself up.
    
    After several failing attempts she gave up.
    
    "You didn't count on me also pressing the button that says, "Press this to make
    
    Sailor Whatsits unable to leave," he said, sounding even more pleased with himself. "Yes it did say all that on one button," he hastily added on to avoid the question he knew was coming.
    
    "Oh," dream-Leigh responded, disappointed.
    
    "Yes, I shall keep you hostage here. Your little Whatsit friends will try to come save you, but I will send my generals, (who inconsequently were in love with a various Whatsit in a past life when they weren't evil), to foil their plans and simultaneously capture them in the process!"
    
    "No! You can't do that!" dream-Leigh cried dramatically.
    
    "Of course I can! Why? Because I am eeeeeevil!"
    
    "Oh, okay. Just checking."
    
    King Barrel rambled on, unaware of Leigh's less than emotional response. "I will send my three faithful generals, Jedi Knight, Kazoontite, Notbright, and Jay to do my dirty work for me so I can stay at home and bake!"
    
    "To Bake…?"
    
    Uncomfortable pause
    
    "Alas, I have said too much! I will now leave you here---" King Barrel was interrupted by the sound of important weaponry crashing to the ground and a mesmerized male voice saying, "What does /this/ button do?"
    
    "NOOOOO General Notbright! Get out of my Control Room!!" King Barrel shouted.
    
    But he was too late. General Notbright had already pressed the button that said,
    
    'Press this to let Sailor Whatsits escape completely unharmed' and Leigh woke up safe and sound in her bed. (Just in case you were wondering, yes it did say all of that on one button)
    
    ***
    
    When Leigh finally gathered her wits about her (which isn't easy to do when you don't have very many to begin with) she consulted Rok who had slept through her
    
    whole ordeal.
    
    "Rok! Rok wake up!" Leigh said as she shook Rok awake.
    
    "What is it?" he asked groggily.
    
    "King Barrel came to me in my dream, Rok! He tried to trap me, but I got away!"
    
    "I've expected something like this to happen," Rok said, darkly. "King Barrel will stop at no small evil to get what he wants."
    
    "But why would he want me?" she asked.
    
    "Because you're Sailor Lunatic, and you're a threat to him! Get with it!"
    
    "You're so cranky in the mornings, Rok," Leigh said through a long yawn.
    
    Rok prudently ignored her comment. "Quickly get ready for school, Leigh. You
    
    must inform the other Whatsits about what happened."
    
    Leigh grumbled as she yanked out the first outfit that she saw, bright green- colored flair jeans, multi-colored butterfly print top, and an oversized extremely blue, silk button down shirt. This combination of clothing would have look ridiculous on any one else, but some how Leigh was able to pull it off effortlessly. She pulled on the odd array of clothing and glared at Rok for being so insensitive. She was nearly trapped in her dream with an evil villain who wanted to stay home and bake and all Rok could do was snap at her.
    
    After inhaling a pop tart, Leigh flung on her backpack, grabbed Rok, and hopped out of the door. As she neared the school, intent on finding her Whatsit friends, Mamoo, who looked as confused as ever, intercepted her.
    
    "Hello," he said, brilliantly.
    
    "Hi," responded Leigh vaguely, eyes scanning the school lawn for the Whatsits.
    
    "My name's Mamoo," (another highly intelligent line)
    
    "I know," she said, giving up her search. "We met before, remember?"
    
    "I think so…"
    
    "You're the guy in the blue tuxedo," Leigh said as she looked closer at him, "You're tuxedo ask!"
    
    "No…I'm not…" he said hesitantly.
    
    "Yes you are!"
    
    "No I'm n--- yes," said the dejected Mamoo.
    
    "I thought so," said Leigh with an air of victory.
    
    "You're the girl with the platypus, right?"
    
    "Um…. no. I'll tell you a secret though."
    
    "You will?"
    
    "Yup."
    
    "I'm really Sailor L--" But Leigh couldn't finish her sentence because the rest of the Whatsits abruptly intercepted her.
    
    "Loon! Hey!" said Triesta as the swarm of Whatsits surrounded her and rushed her off to their destination.
    
    "Hold Up!" Leigh said urgently. They hastily stopped, wondering what was so
    
    important. Leigh turned back to Mamoo, who was standing in the dust looking lost, but that was to be expected.
    
    "I've gotta go, Mamoo. Can we talk some other time?"
    
    "I guess."
    
    "Great. Meet me here after school."
    
    "Okay!" he said enthusiastically, as Leigh turned back to the Whatsits and walked away with them.
    
    "That was Tuxedo Ask, wasn't it?" asked Kali.
    
    "Yup," said Leigh, busy thinking of possible ways to turn pickles back into
    
    cucumbers.
    
    They walked in silence for a couple of paces until Leigh suddenly said, " I know! You put the pickle next to the cucumber and tell it "monkey see monkey do."
    
    The rest of the Whatsits looked at each other for a moment, at a loss of what to say.
    
    "Like, yeah I guess so…" said Crissy, obviously thinking hard. The rest of the
    
    Whatsits voiced their vague agreements, not wanting to upset Leigh. They all remembered what happened last time….
    
    "So what were you doing talking to Mamoo?" asked Cera as they sat down on the concrete floor of the abandoned hallway where they often met.
    
    "I was looking for you guys and he was just there. You guys wanna know something weird?"
    
    "Not really but I'd love to hear it," said Dee.
    
    "I have this really strange desire to make a 30 on a test, crumple it into a ball, and throw it at him," said Leigh.
    
    "Well, that's reasonable, I suppose," Triesta said, looking up from her Japanese
    
    homework.
    
    "Yeah, I understand completely and have no idea what you're talking about," added Dee.
    
    Unfortunately, (or maybe luckily, however you want to look at it) the bell rang
    
    closing the opportunity of other possible discussion. The Whatsits gathered their various belongings and got ready to head off to their separate classes.
    
    "Wait!" Leigh shouted once again halting everyone in their tracks.
    
    "What is it now?" questioned Cera.
    
    "I have something really important to tell you guys. Rok even says it's vital." Leigh said as she consulted Rok for confirmation.
    
    "Like, Leigh, this isn't about the pickles again is it? Cuz I have to like wash my hair this afternoon…" asked Airhead, concerned that her ritual hair washing/conditioning/teasing/torturing would have to be cancelled. 
    
    "Nope," Leigh assured her. "It's much more important that that! See you guys at lunch!"
    
    And with those words the Whatsits parted.
    
    *Part II*
    
    After many hours of staring blankly at what ever her desk happened to be in front of, the bell announcing the arrival of lunch droned and Leigh happily ran out of the classroom, knocking over several people unfortunate enough to be in her path. Oblivious to the random shouts of surprise/pain/anger, Leigh continued at her dangerous pace until she came to her usual skidding halt about a foot in front of a various Whatsit. This time it happened to be Keli who was holding an armload of books. Leigh narrowly missed her by dodging to the left just in time. Fortunately for Kali, she crashed into Cera instead.
    
    "Hey, watch it Leigh!" Cera said, annoyed.
    
    "Watch what?" Leigh asked as she looked over her shoulder intently. Cera wisely decided to drop the subject. 
    
    "Are we all here?" inquired Triesta. After the blank look she got in response, (Except for Dee who helpfully added "We are but we aren't), Triesta counted heads and came up with one missing. "Okay, we're missing Crissy."
    
    "Rok says we're always missing Crissy," announced Leigh who had been having a serious discussion with Rok. 
    
    "How very observant of Rok to notice," Kali added absently as she carefully began arranging her huge stack of books on the concrete sidewalk. 
    
    "Rok sometimes says that I'm not very observant," said Leigh as she placed Rok cautiously on top of one of Kali's books. "But I don't know where he gets /that/ idea." Leigh continued, as she walked into the wall. "Hey, how did u get here?!" Leigh demanded angrily at the wall.

Luckily, Crissy chose that moment to arrive and the Leigh/ wall problem didn't have the chance to escalate. 

"Like, sorry I'm late, guys! But like, I got lost…" said Crissy as she twirled a strand of her bright blonde hair around a finger.

"Crissy, how could you get lost? We meet in this same abandoned hallway for lunch every single day!" asked Cera in an exasperated tone. (Ever since the whole Evil Cheese Man thing in the cafeteria, the Whatsits didn't quite trust it any more.)

"Yeah, getting lost is bad except for when it's good!" said Dee adding her two cents in. 

Crissy giggled and said, "I'm just good at it I guess."

Leigh interrupted whatever what was going to be said after that by jumping to her feet and demanding everyone pay attention. The Whatsits all turned their heads towards Leigh; she was the leader after all. 

"Guys I had this really weird dream last night and Rok said it was important." The rest of the Whatsits looked apprehensive at this statement. They had heard Leigh talk about her dreams before and it was usually a disturbing experience.

Ignoring the looks she got, Leigh continued with the description of her dream. "I was just laying in my bed sleeping, no da? When all of the sudden I was in this dark room and I heard this really weird voice and guess who it was?!" 

"Was it Kermit the Frog?" asked Crissy; seriously thinking she had guessed it.

"Um…no," replied Leigh. "It was ~evil sounding music~ KING BARREL!" 

Collective gasp of surprise from the Whatsits

"And, and I couldn't leave because he pressed the button in his control room that said 'Press this to make Whatsits unable to leave'"

"It said all of that on one button?" asked Cera skeptically.

"Yes, yes it did," replied Leigh.

All of the Whatsit's eyes went wide at this announcement. Just think about how fun it would be to press a button that was /that/ big!

"How did you get out then?" asked Keli. 

"One of his generals, General Notbright, snuck into his control room and accidentally pressed the button that said, 'Press this to let Whatsits escape completely unharmed!' Then I just woke up in my bed."

"Whoaaaaa," said Crissy. "That's like, weird."

The rest of the Whatsits voiced their agreement. 

"Rok said it means that King Barrel is getting stronger and we should be extra careful." Added Leigh. 

Each Whatsit sat silently for a moment, pondering this. They didn't have long to ponder, however, because the bell that announced lunch is over and you'd better get yourself to class or else, rang annoying into the hallway. 

Leigh waved her fist threateningly at the bell. Cera quickly shoved a pop tart down her throat. Everyone else followed her lead and inhaled their food as they gathered their stuff for class. 

They quickly said goodbye and hurried off to class. For some unknown reason, teachers got simply furious at you for being only a half hour late.

***

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly for Leigh. Her afternoon schedule consisted of A.P calculus, which was a breeze, and wood shop. Few people would guess it by looking at her or listening to her talk, but Leigh was a math genius. She didn't think it was very important though, or very significant that she was taking advanced placement calc as an underclassman. She never even mentioned it to the Whatsits; figuring that there were more essential things to speak of, like the foaming chipmunks from the coast of Ohio. But anyways, the point was she had an easy afternoon. 

After taking a light nap in A.P calc and playing with the sharp pointy things in wood shop, school ended for the day and Leigh was free until it resumed the next morning. All of the Whatsits cherished the hope that something "tragic" would happen to the school building overnight, but so far they hadn't been that fortunate. As she shoved random books in her locker, Leigh suddenly remembered that she had promised to meet with Mamoo after school. 

"Rok! You should have reminded me!" scolded Leigh in a loud voice. A large group of people happened to walk by just as Leigh spoke. A couple of people in the group, who had never encountered Leigh before, stopped and stared. But their friends dragged them along saying it's just that weird girl who talks to rocks. 

Rok shrugged his shoulders the best as something that doesn't have shoulders can, in response. Leigh glared at him and heaved her enormous book bag over her shoulders. She tossed Rok into her purse and broke into her usual reckless pace across the school. She arrived at the allotted meeting place slightly out of breath. But, there Mamoo stood, waiting for her in the exact spot where they had last spoken.

"Hey… Mamoo…!" Leigh said in between gasps for air. 

"Is something wrong?" asked Mamoo. "Is the air hurting you?"

"No Mamoo, I'm okay," she replied, finally catching her breath again. "That's just an effect of running across the school in high heels while dragging along a colossal book bag." 

"Oh…" said Mamoo, trying to look like he understood. 

"Hey, wanna go find somewhere to sit that isn't school?" asked Leigh. 

"I guess."

There was a silent pause while Leigh pondered where they could walk to, which was surprising interrupted by Mamoo.

"I know where we could go…" Mamoo announced, shyly. "Follow me."

Leigh shrugged her shoulders and followed after Mamoo. After taking many twists and turns, they eventually ended up at an attractive little grassy lot with a tree and some flowers.

"Whoa Mamoo, how did u find such a pretty little place?" asked Leigh as she through down her backpack and sat down under the single tree.

"I come here to think sometimes," Mamoo said, nodding.

This wasn't the response Leigh was expecting. She didn't take Mamoo for much of a thinker. She considered it and decided not to ask him what it was he thought about.

"That's nice Mamoo," said Leigh, recovering well from her initial surprise.

Mamoo sat down next too Leigh under the tree. (Hey, that rhymes!) Leigh was trying to remember what they had got together to talk about when once again Mamoo surprised her by remembering before she did.

You said you were going to tell me a secret. You said you were Sailor L--. What's a Sailor L--?"

Sweat drop "Not Sailor L--, Sailor Lunatic. You know, leader of the Whatsits."

"The Whatsits…?"

"You know, the girls in the short skirts who were fighting the Evil Cheese Men in the cafeteria last week?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right."A wave of dismay suddenly appeared on Mamoo's face. "You're the ones who took my crackers," he said accusingly.

"Oh, sorry about that," Leigh said apologetically. "Here…" Leigh rummaged through her backpack for a minute. "Ah ha! You can have these to make up for it," she handed him a pack of slightly smashed crackers. 

"Whoa, thanks," Mamoo said, looking at Leigh adoringly. 

"No problem," she replied, blushing slightly. 

"Um… can I ask you something?" asked Mamoo, seeming faintly embarrassed.

"Sure," responded Leigh.

"How do you spell your name?"

Leigh looked at Mamoo tilting her head to one side. "It's L-E-I-G-H." 

"You pronounce it Lee-guh?" Mamoo looked even more confused then normal.

"No, it's pronounced LEE" 

"But…but the g…"

"You don't say the g," Leigh explained.

"Then why is it there?" Mamoo looked extremely distraught. 

"Um, tell ya what Mamoo, you can call me Lo0n, is that okay?"

Mamoo looked suspicious. "Are there any sneaky letters hiding in that name?"

"Nope, just L-o-0-n."

"Alright then, that's okay," said Mamoo looking relieved. 

***

Lo0n crashed through the front door of her house, swung her backpack onto the couch, and leaped across the small end table grabbing the cordless phone in mid-leap. It was all in one series of fluid motions that she did out of habit every day. Anyone happening to be sitting on the couch at the time had long since learned to jump up out of the way when they heard Lo0n's footsteps against the sidewalk right outside the front door. 

Not missing a beat, Lo0n pushed the "talk" button on the cordless phone and called her best friend "LoLo" on speed dial. 

"Hey LoLo!" said Leigh happily as she skipped across the house to the kitchen for a snack. 

"How's it going?" asked LoLo.

`"Very insanely, LoLo," Lo0n replied.

"So what else is new? After all, you're Sailor Lunatic, isn't that just asking for insanity?" 

"Don't tell Rok I told you my secret," she said, whispering. "No one else is supposed to know I'm Sailor Lunatic." 

"Give me a break," LoLo said sarcastically, "I know more about the whole Sailor Whatsits operation then you do!"

"That's true… Well, that's why you're going to the school for extra smart peoples and I'm going to that other one," Lo0n said wisely. 

"Anyways, what's new?" 

"Remember when I told you about that boy, Mamoo…" Lo0n's attention wavered for a minute while she searched the pantry for food. "Wo0t! Mom bought Twinkies!" Lo0n said happily as she grabbed a twinkie from the box.

"Lets stay on track here, Leigh," said LoLo. She knew all too well that if you let her, Leigh would skip from subject to subject babbling incessantly for hours.

"No more Leigh, you have to call me Lo0n now."

"And why is that? Your name has been Leigh for quite a while. All of your life in fact." 

sweat drop "Cuz the silent "g" confuses Mamoo and it will confuse me if I have people calling me by different names. Besides, I like Lo0n better."

"Isn't Mamoo that boy who walked into the wall when he first saw you? The clueless one, Tuxedo Ask?"

"Yup, that's him," Lo0n confirmed through a mouthful of twinkie. 

"Thought so," said LoLo. "What about him?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but I have really weird feelings towards him. I feel like I've known him for a long time and that…I dunno…I like him."

"Oh gods Lei—I mean Lo0n. That sounds pretty trite to me."

"I know it does," Lo0n sighed. "I can't explain it, tis all very strange."

"Well don't think about it too hard, you don't want to get hurt. Besides, the feeling will probably pass."

"Maybe you're right," Lo0n said uncertainly. 

"Aren't I always?"

"Well there was that one time--"

"Quiet you!" 

They laughed together for a minute. "Well Lo0n," LoLo began, "Can't chat for long today. Got a ton of homework to do."

"Understood, understood. I'll talk to ya later then, LoLo."

"Okay Lo0n. Bye!"

"Bye!"

***

The next day after school Lo0n met up with Mamoo again. She still hadn't figured out why she was so drawn to this strange boy, but taking LoLo's advice, she decided not to think too hard about it. She tried not to think too hard about most things; the consequences were never good when she did.However, all she could figure out was that she was just strangely drawn to Mamoo; like a moth is to a bright light. 

Lo0n and Mamoo walked to the little park area where they had last met. Lo0n, having came prepared, pulled an old beach blanket out of her backpack and spread it on the ground under the tree. She threw her annoyingly gigantic book bag off to the side and stretched out on the soft blanket.

"Mamoo, don't you want to sit down? I brought this blanket so we wouldn't have to sit near the bugs." Lo0n shuddered at the thought of all those evil bugs lurking about. She was sure they had a personal vendetta against her. 

Mamoo hesitantly prodded the blanket with his foot before cautiously sitting down next to Lo0n.

"Mamoo, do you ever get the feeling that we've met before?"

"I dunno, sometimes I guess…"

They sat in silence pondering this while staring blankly at the puffy clouds in the sky. 

"What if…" started Mamoo, "What if you were the princess of an indiscriminate asteroid in a past life and we fell in love? Then a whole bunch of complicated stuff happens and eventually some person who was jealous of our undying passion tries to kill you, but I jump in the way and die. Then you kill yourself with a spatula…"

"Naw, that's ridiculous. I would never kill myself with a spatula, a chopstick would be much better," replied Lo0n, looking skeptical. 

"Yeah, you're probably right. What a strange idea." 

Suddenly Lo0n jumped up to her feet. "Mamoo! I think that bug is waving at me!"

"Really, where?!" asked the startled Mamoo.

"There, there!!" said Lo0n pointing to a clump of grass about a foot ahead of them.

"Is it smiling too?"

"No, that would be silly."

"Oh…" Mamoo jumped up to his feet too to get a better look. "What should we do now?

However, they didn't have time to decide what it is they should do because at that exact moment, the bug in question transformed into a….dramatic sounding music EVIL BUG PERSON!!!

Lo0n screamed in terror and jumped behind Mamoo who stood staring at the Evil Bug Person looking baffled. 

"You were right Lo0n, it was waving at you. See, it still is," Mamoo pointed out helpfully.

Before Lo0n had the chance to respond, she heard a muffled sound of dismay from her purse.

"Rok! Is that you?!" asked Lo0n as she ran to her purse. Sure enough, there was Rok, and looking quite angry at being cramped up in Lo0n's purse for such a long time. 

"Hey! I'm an Evil Bug Person sent from King Barrel to destroy you, can you please stay on track here?" asked the Evil Bug Person in an exasperated tone.

"I know, I know, can you please hold on a minute?" asked Lo0n as she consulted the annoyed Rok. Mamoo was standing in the same spot and now waving back at the Evil Bug Man.

"You want me to transform, Rok?" asked Lo0n apprehensively as she held Rok next to her ear for guidance. She peered over her shoulder fearfully at the Evil Bug Person who was waiting rather impatiently. "I guess I will…" 

Lo0n rooted through her book bag for her transformation mechanical pencil. After throwing aside several folders she finally located it. "Mamoo, turn around, I'm going to transform!"

"Okay," said Mamoo as he obediently faced in the opposite direction. 

"LOON TRANSFORMATION THINGY THAT MAKES YOU VERY DIZZY!" shouted Lo0n. After the usual five minutes of twirls, spins, and shooting sparks of various colors, she emerged from the mess in her Sailor Whatsit suit. Mamoo had transformed into Tuxedo Ask.

"I am Tuxedo Ask! And…and… I demand to know what's going on!"Mamoo then took what he thought to be a menacing stance. Upon noticing that they had transformed and are now slightly more dangerous, the Evil Bug Person made a high pitch sound and suddenly Evil Bug People began rising from the ground in all directions. Lo0n quickly jumped behind Mamoo for protection. Her worst dream was coming true, the bugs really /were/ after her. ^.^" 

"Lo0n, where did you go?" asked Mamoo in surprise. "This is no time to play hide and seek," he admonished. 

"I'm right here, Mamoo," whispered Lo0n as she put her hand on his shoulder to prove it.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" yelled Mamoo in surprise and jumped to one side, leaving Lo0n in plain view of the quickly advancing army of bug people. 

Trying to gather a semblance of courage against her long time fear, Lo0n grabbed a twig from the ground and waved it in what she hoped was a defiant manner. Searching her mind for something threatening to say and failing miserably, she screamed the first thing that popped into her head. "Alas, Raton!!!" shouted Lo0n at the top of her lungs. 

The leader of the Bug People stopped in confusion for one moment. Fortunately for Lo0n, in the next instant a fierce blast of fire came raining down from above and incinerated the Evil Bug Person to a pile of ashes.

"Take that!" shouted Mamoo as he threw his question mark flower thingy at the pile of ashes. "Yeah!" he said, nodding.

"Whoa, Alas Raton worked!" said Lo0n happily.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Lo0n, but it didn't," said a voice from behind her that sounded suspiciously like Sailor Random. Lo0n turned around quickly to find all of the Whatsits, led by Random, transformed and ready to fight. "That was my Elemental Blast," she explained.

"How did you guys know we needed help?' asked Lo0n. (Mamoo was stomping triumphantly on the ashes) 

Collective blank looks "Ummm, I forgot," was the reply she finally got.

"Hey guys, there are still at lot of Evil Bug People to fight..." pointed out Obvious. 

"Raton!" shouted Lo0n determinedly. Nothing happened. "Oh, it didn't work this time," she said disappointedly. Random thought it best not to point out that it didn't work the first time either. 

A zap of a various harmful substance shot at them from the throng of remaining Evil Bug People.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Airhead. "It, like, singed my hair!" she complained. "I won't let you get away with that! WHATEVER EARTH QUAKE!" she shouted. A blast of something or another in the shape of a giant "W" shot towards the Evil Bug People. A small cry of dismay rang out and a couple Evil Bug People fell to the ground. 

"Yeah! Die you evil bug fiends!" shouted Lo0n who had resumed her spot behind Mamoo. She quickly ducked back out of view. 

"You tell them," said Cynic sarcastically. 

"We'll kill you all unless we don't!" shouted Contradiction. 

"Leave it to me," said Cynic who emerged from the group of Whatsits. Cynic was quite an intimidating figure. She could look extremely sadistic when she chose, and now was one of those times. Cynic laughed in a disturbingly evil manner and raised her whip into the air. Random walked up next to Cynic, brandishing her staff. A red bouncy ball bounced out from behind them and rolled, stopping a few feet in front of a Bug Person, followed by a vague "oops..." 

"That would be Obvious'" thought Random.

"Now, you die!" shouted Cynic, striking an intimidating pose and preparing attack.

All the rest of the Whatsits took Cynic's words as a sign to start attacking too. With spastic shouts of various attacks, the Whatsits hurled a downpour of hit and miss assailments in the general direction of the Evil Bug People. 

Collective cry of dismay and confusion from the Evil Bug People 

The scene was getting to be quite hazardous. The Evil Bug People were now just kind of standing still trying to shield themselves from the assortment of blasts. The ones that didn't hit them directly got them by bouncing off the protective exoskeleton of their comrades. That had its drawbacks too; the Whatsits occasionally got hit by a reflection of their own attack.

The sporadic battle was brought to an abrupt halt when a bright white light suddenly appeared, followed by a impressive puff of smoke. The outline of four male figures could be barely perceived through the smoke. A deep and booming voice announced:

"We are the Generals of King Barrel! Fear us!"

"Oh yeah, he told me about you guys!" shouted Lo0n at the generals. 

"Silence, Sailor Lunatic! We were warned about you.

"Alas Raton," mumbled Lo0n under her breath in reply. 

"And so, enough of this foolishness!" said the General. With a wave of his arms the Evil Bug People disappeared. "We will carry out King Barrel's Master Plan! We will meet again, Sailor Whatsits!"

With another puff of smoke the Generals disappeared, leaving the group of Whatsits and Mamoo standing in the empty lot. Mamoo threw a Question Mark Flower Thingy at the place where they use to be, muttering, "That'll show 'em"

"Of course it will, sweetie," said Lo0n, patting his head. Mamoo nodded in response.

"Well, that was different," said Obvious.

"I'm just glad that the bug people went poof!" voiced Lo0n, who was still quite shaken up by the whole ordeal. 

"It's okay Lo0n, the bugs are gone now, I think," said Mamoo, now patting her head.

The rest of the Whatsits where looking at the two of them, wondering if they missed something. "When did they get to be so close?" whispered Cynic to Airhead.

"I dunno, but it's like cute," she replied back. 

"It is in the way that it isn't," said Contradiction, expressing her opinion. 

"Well guys, there's not much more we can do here," said Random. "Wanna go to Howie's Burger Haven and get some food?"

"Might as well," replied Obvious. 

Everyone else made assorted sounds of agreement. Lo0n went to gather her stuff and picked up Rok.

"What was that Rok? Well, if you think I should…" She grabbed Mamoo's hand and put Rok back in her purse.

And with that, the Whatsits walked off into the sunset, which just happened to be in the direction of Howie's Burger Haven.

The End! (For now) 

**_I hope you enjoyed the episode! If you did, check out my site, the Realm of Sailor Lunatic and the Sailor Whatsits. _[http://www.angelfire.com.realm/SailorLunatic/Indexpage.htm][1]**

**_If you do go, please sign my guest book. You have no idea how happy it would make me. =) Till next time--- ~*~Lo0n_**

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com.realm/SailorLunatic/Indexpage.htm



End file.
